


Memories Bring New Beginnings

by nickimonkey (orphan_account)



Series: Chalex Prompts [11]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Childhood Friends, Confrontations, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25950661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nickimonkey
Summary: Alex is overwhelmed with being back on X Factor. When Charlie confronts him it ends up having unforeseen outcomes.
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Series: Chalex Prompts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878526
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Memories Bring New Beginnings

Alex couldn’t believe he was here again. He hasn’t been back in the X Factor studio since he was sixteen years old. So many memories were rushing back to him like a ton of bricks. The brunette just needed to be alone for a little bit. “I’m going to go to the bathroom.”

The other boys watched Alex rush away sort of confused because he had not acted like that for many years now.

Charlie sighed, being the first one to speak up. “I’m going to see what’s up with her.” He said, rushing after Alex.

When Alex reached the bathroom, he sat down on the floor and just cried because it was the only physical reaction he felt like he could do. Everything coming full circle for him and it was very overwhelming. He did not know what to do with those emotions.

All the memories of him and Charlie came rushing back all at once. Alex wanted nothing more than to go back to that time when everything was simple and business was not involved in any of their personal matters. 

The times he thought Charlie wanted him around. The times it seemed like he was the only person in Charlie’s world. But Charlie wouldn’t feel the same way if Alex admitted his feelings. Charlie even went on a tumblr rant about how he wasn’t bi. So there’s no chance.

It felt like he was crying for hours when Alex heard a knock on the door. “Go away!” He snapped, even though he didn’t know who was behind the door. “I just want to be alone.”

“Zandy it’s me. Charlie.” Charlie said calmly, knowing the boy was pretty upset and he didn’t want to make it worse.

Alex contemplated the idea for a minute before unlocking the door but he didn’t make an effort to open it. If Charlie wanted to come in as bad as he said he did he could open the damn door himself.

Charlie opened the door and carefully walked inside, not wanting to overstep Alex’s boundaries. He knew how the older boy could be when he is in a mood.

Alex sighed as he looked up at his best friend and the boy he has been in love with for as long as he can remember. “Why are you here?”

Charlie sighed, trying to understand why Alex was so upset. “What do you mean? I was worried about you. I always worry about you.”

Alex scoffed, rolling his eyes and avoiding eye contact with Charlie. “Well, you are doing a horrible job.”

Charlie sat on the floor next to his upset friend but he didn’t dare to touch him. “Lex, I’ve always shown you that.”

“No you have not. I’ll be lucky if you even look at me lately.” Alex shook his head as if Charlie’s words were poison to his ears. “Being here is making me realize the things I’ve gained but more importantly the things I’ve lost.”

Charlie knew what he meant. “You haven’t lost me Alexander.” Charlie growled softly, being extremely serious in the process, whether Alex liked it or not.

Alex laughed at him sarcastically. “That is bullshit Charlie and you know it. Before you made me feel like a prince, the most important person in your life next to your dad. But now you act like you don’t give a shit about me.”

Charlie had tears in his eyes. “That’s not true.” He whispered but he didn’t know if he was trying to get Alex to believe it or himself.

“You know sometimes I wish I didn’t meet you. If I hadn’t, I wouldn’t be feeling like this now.” Alex admitted honestly for the first time in his life.

Charlie tried to control his tears. Had Alex really been feeling this way for years and he didn’t even notice.

Alex sighed, running his fingers through his hair. “Is it because of the fans?”

Charlie just kept still and quiet, still in a slight state of shock and trying to process everything. How long had Alex been feeling like this? Why didn’t he tell him sooner?

Alex got up, taking Charlie’s silence as a yes. “I thought so. You were always one to care about what people thought about you more then how you truly felt. Goodbye Charles.”

Charlie grabbed Alex’s wrist and pulled him back into him, crushing their lips together in the process.

Alex kissed him back before realizing what he was doing and pulled back. “Don’t toy with me.” He sneered, pointing a finger at Charlie.

Charlie smiled, running the back of his hand gently down Alex’s cheek. “I’m not toying with you. I love you.”

Alex shook his head, not knowing if he could believe him right now. “You are just saying that.”

“I am not and I’ll prove it to you.” Charlie said, kissing Alex with all the passion in his body. He really hoped the second time would be the charm.

Alex pulled back and was trying to catch his breath. The kiss literally taking his breath away. “Holy shit!”

Charlie smirked. This was definitely the reaction he wanted. “Do you believe me now?”

Alex nodded because he was afraid to speak. In fact he did not know if could speak much after that kiss. But slowly he got his breathing back to normal, so he muttered. “What an awesome first kiss that was.”

Charlie smiled. Was it physically possible to be this happy? “Will you do me the honor of being my boyfriend and in the near future, my husband?” He asked nervously, hoping he was not going to scare Alex off.

Alex nodded vigorously. “Yes! Of course! You do not know how long I have waited for you to ask me that!”

Charlie laughed at Alex’s cuteness and grabbed his hand. “Come on baby, let’s go tell the other guys about us.”

Alex shook his head before jumping on his boyfriend’s back and wrapping his legs around Charlie’s waist. “Now. Go.”

Charlie playfully rolled his eyes and did what he was told. “Your wish is my command your highness.”

When the couple ran back into the room the boys looked at them, now extremely intrigued to know what’s going on.

Being the first one to fully take in the scene in front of them, Justin questioned. “What happened to you guys in there?”

“This.” Alex said, hopping down and pulling Charlie’s lips into his. He thought it would be better to show them rather than tell them.

“Alex!” Tyler interrupted them, thinking the kiss would be unwanted on Charlie’s part.. “What the fuck are you doing? You know Charlie doesn’t feel the same way about you.”

“That is what you think.” Clay muttered, wondering if he and Tyler had witnessed the same thing. “Did you not just see Charlie kiss him back?!”

Alex blushed and hid his face in Charlie’s arm. He couldn’t believe their best friends were fighting over their relationship. Oddly it made him quite happy.

Charlie laughed, rolling his eyes at the playful fight going on in front of him. “That is what you get for telling Tyler about your feelings.” It was true. Tyler was not exactly subtle about how he shipped the two of them together. 

Alex mumbled into his boyfriend’s arm. So no one could understand him. “I couldn’t exactly tell you. So, he was the next best choice.”

The other males looked at him like he had spoken an alien language. “Huh?”

Charlie, who understood everything that came out of Alex’s mouth, smiled. “He said, ‘I couldn’t exactly tell you. So, he was the next best choice.’”

Clay’s eyes widened. “You understood that? How could you possibly understand what Alex just said?”

“I’ve known Lex since the day I was born. Our moms were best friends remember?” Charlie reminded them with a smile. “I understand everything he says. No matter what. I’ve been decoding his crazy language since the beginning.”

Justin smiled. He was beyond happy for his best friends.“You two are perfect for each other. I’m surprised you never realized it sooner.”

Tyler rolled his eyes. “Alex did. What I want to know is what got Charlie to finally admitted to himself. Let alone Alex.”

Charlie laughed at the ridiculousness of him not realizing it sooner . “Well, he was yelling at me. Saying sometimes he wished he never met me.”

Alex looked up at Charlie raising his eyebrow and glaring. “That is not why, Char.”

Charlie kissed his forehead. “I know. I know. But seriously, being here made me realize I was stupid for being so scared and caring what others thought about me rather then how I actually felt about the one I love the most.”

Alex smiled happily and leaned over to kiss his boyfriend, overcome with emotions he was still figuring out how to deal with.

Justin blushed. “Aww. You two are so adorable.” He told them, effectively ruining the moment.

Charlie playfully rolled his eyes. “We know that Justy. You already told us that a minute ago.”

Clay laughed at the two’s antics. “Well, screw Justin and Tyler. I say you guys will get married first out of the five of us.”

Tyler raised his hand, agreeing with that statement wholeheartedly. “I second that motion.”  
“Third!” Justin chimed in, not wanting to be left out.

Tyler then took a picture of Charlie and Alex sharing another kiss. “Hell yeah! My favorite couple is finally together.”

He posted the photo on Instagram and Twitter with the caption:

@TylerDown: Chalex is on bitches! And they’re here to stay! Do I hear wedding bells in the near future? Love you guys! @CharlieStGeorge @AlexStandall 

Alex smiled as he intertwined his and Charlie’s fingers together. “Thank you for loving me the way I love you.”

Charlie looked into his eyes, pure love shining through. “It is a pleasure Zan. Believe me. I would not change what happened today for anything in the world.”

Alex kissed Charlie passionately once again. He couldn’t get enough. “I love you. Charlie.”

Charlie sighed happily as he felt his boyfriend’s head on his shoulder. “I love you too, Alex.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think (:


End file.
